


Birthday Wishes

by akaashis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2599844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaashis/pseuds/akaashis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi's special day is here, but will Tsukishima be there to enjoy it with him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> this is a trainwreck of my fries

Yamaguchi had not seen Tsukishima since he had eaten that strange triangle about 2 weeks ago. He missed his best friend. Tsukki was his companion, his bro for life. Yamaguchi could've gone as far as to call him.... his. His golden locks and shining sneers had been the beacon of light in the abyss Yamaguchi called life. To put things shortly, Yamaguchi was gay for Tsukki. The blond boy reminded him of a soggy fry that had just been fried to perfection. Today was Yamaguchi’s birthday and his only wish was to be reunited with the hot stud of his life. Yamaguchi had been dreaming about this day since he first met Tsukki. He dreamt about how great it would be to touch that doggie one more time. Yes, Yamaguchi Tadashi had spent all those hours with Tsukki for his doggie.

 

“Please God,” he thought, “Let me meet that beautiful dog.”

 

Yamaguchi went all the way to Tsukki’s house to find that beautiful doggie sitting there at the door. It was a beautiful Corgi that was chewing on Tsukki's old glasses. Nervously, Yamaguchi reached a hand out to touch that doggie but it turned into a tragically seductive right triangle. Yamaguchi was frozen in fear and amazement. Then, he heard it.  _His_ laugh.  It was Tsukishima Kei. Yamaguchi couldn't believe what he saw in front of him. There Tsukki was, sitting where the dog once was, a smirk plastered on his smug face.

 

“hahaha le trolled” he chuckled, like an ass!

 

Yamaguchi went home disappointed and did not even get to pet the doggie he had held so dear to his now shriveled and soggy heart. He did not even get to tell his bro, Tsukki, his true feelings that exceeded one of a bro’s. yamaguchi sepnt the rest of his bday alone and watched reruns of otgw with his tear sogged fries.

 

**The end(?)**


End file.
